


Family in Underland

by BebbekKuning



Series: Underland's Family Bloodline [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21, One Outs - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Hiruma Youichi, BAMF Tokuchi Toua, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, mentioned bdsm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebbekKuning/pseuds/BebbekKuning
Summary: This is just a pile of Drebel's and side stories!Cross-Over Universe: One Out's x Eyshield21 x My Hero Academia x Others fandom that I don't want to reveal until much later;In which they all, but Tokuchi Toua (Yes he is Quirkless, but he still badass), have a Quirk.





	Family in Underland

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you read my main story of this series first.

It was a week after Tokuchi Toua sudden disappears after their winning, the Lycaons can't help it but they realized how Toua really _is_ the core and ace for the team. Toua maybe Quirkless, but his skill by reading the team opponent movement, strategy, and what they think, almost makes the team forget he doesn’t have a Quirk or makes their opponent assume he has Mind Reading Quirk.

Just being there, the man with name Tokuchi Toua become something that Lycaons needed to makes them always on their top condition, mentally and physically. But all in all, it’s Kojima Hiromichi who gets the most mental damage, the now current head coach of Lycaons and also rumored as Toua Lover. Even though in front of his player he acts like a coach, the player knows that their head coach is can't sleep and stressed, if the eye bags anything to go by.

And that was until 8 days. Said disappeared Pitcher comeback in the middle of their afternoon training.

.

It’s starting with a long rant of cuss, “You fucking old gazer!! You trick me with your cheap act to come to this shitty place?! _What the actual fuck?!!_ ” The voice is young and the owner is a boy that no less than middle school student, but have an impressive muscle build for his age. His spiky ash blond hair and sharp eyes remind the team of a certain pitcher, who is few shades blonder.

And then here comes sinister laugh, “Kekeke!! That’s your fucking problem, brat!” its comes from the almost identical figure of their absent ace, bar the sharp teeth, elf-like ears, and brighter spiky blond hair.

The team eyes widen as he sees the third blond figure, “Hh… and here I thought I get my rest and recovery…”

“ _To- TOKUCHI / TOUA?!!_ ”

Toua gives his team the all-well-known dirty look, “ _Shut. Up._ ”

The gloom aura in the team lift and disappear; they happy. At this fact, the others blond who flanked Toua sides have this pleasant sensation run their spine as one though flashed their mind; ‘ _This team is fucking Masochist as fuck._ ’ As a family, they have the unavoidable characteristic in their family; they starve for someone who can put them on edge or someone submissive to them. Both blond send their uncle understanding look, understand the reason why their uncle wants to come back. But the understanding look change to one that closes to jealous and lips turned into a scowl.

As if knowing what both thinking, Toua just let off a small smirk, and radiate smugness, clear message of; _Yeah, I know right?_ Hang around him. But soon it disappears with his usual indifferent look.

The team rushed to dugout bar coaching staff and Hiromichi who still gawking at the sudden appearance of blond pitcher. The team stops their urge to pounce Toua as they saw the latter left arm in a sling, “Oi, Toua, your arm…?” ask Ideguchi.

Only to reply with an unsettling laugh and snort from another blond, “Kekeke!” the blond who almost look like Toua brother, grinning as his arm slung on Toua good shoulder. Much the later dismay, “ _This_ , my idiot of _uncle_ , sprain his shoulder because practicing new ball-”

“-Shut. Up.” Toua elbowed his older nephew side, but the later just avoid it in smut move, grinning with glee at the ultimate rare slight pink of his uncle's face.

_Click._

The youngest blond smirking evilly as his finger dancing on his phone; “And send!”

Soon, the demon feature blonde phone when off, makes the owner grinning in glee, “Oh Katsuki, did I mention that I am fucking love you so much?”

The boy who called Katsuki just rolled his eyes, but smirking nonetheless, “Love? From Demon, _you?_ _No fucking thanks._ ”

“ _Touché._ ” The older teen just barked a laugh as he avoiding kicks to the shin from Toua. Even Katsuki also clacked as he too avoids stomps from foot full of spikes.

Toua eyes narrow dangerously, “Erase that shit.” The _Or else_ is clear as day, but his nephew just grinning and run out from dugout to field, laughing evilly and villainously along the way. “ _Shitty brats._ ” He grumbled with glare, but a small smile of fondness find their home on his face.

It was a few seconds after his family drama the hell breaks loose, panic and unnerved players crowded into his personal space. “I know all of you have questions for Tokuchi, but don’t you think it’s time to resume your practice?” Thankfully, their couch dark tone makes them scream and run out off dugout.

Still in his indifferent poker face, Toua glance the head coach, the later just gesture him to follow, so they can talk privately. Sighed at the unavoidable fate, Toua follows Hiromichi inside the stadium. Awkward and tense, that’s what Toua can translate on Hiromichi posture as they walk into the unused meeting room. Neither of them dares to open their mouth, which was until Toua step inside Hitomichi personal space, reach the man hand and give it a light squeeze.

“Miss me?” Hiromichi takes sharp intake at the sudden contact and question, but give a stiff nod. Toua tucking his head under Hiromichi chin, feeling and hearing the man soft breath. He drew a small circle on the back of Hiromichi hand, and then slowly reach up and shamelessly feel the man bicep, drawing small rumble that almost like a purr from Hiromichi.

Toua chuckled lightheartedly as his hand traveled up and massage the tense muscle in Hiromichi’s shoulder, showering the man jawline kisses, makes the tense more loosen. “Toua...”

 _God!_ The rumbles of his name in this man throat feel _so_ fucking good.

“ _Mmm?_ ” and Toua himself didn’t even hide his slurred and alluring tone, things that they share after their first win with Bluemars and grounded said team to dust.

The man didn’t say anything, he just gently hands round his hand Toua slander body, mindful of the injured shoulder, and the other around Toua head, cradled it with his rough yet warm hand, give Toua tender and longing hug, buried his face and fingers in the surprisingly soft blond hair. Inhale deeply of the smoke, mint and slight sweetness that never going to be found until Toua _really_ sweating and not smoking at the time.

While Toua, not the type of doing all cuddly around people expect his family (if wrestling with family count as cuddle), he can't help himself but melt in Hiromichi arms.

Who didn’t? This man is famous with his arms power enchantment Quirk that makes him can single-handedly flip a freaking truck of all things. Hiromichi can become Heroes like All Might if he wants, but he chooses to become a professional baseball player and hit a Homerun to the sun.

Now, imagine the same man is warped around Toua’s fingers, treat the later like he is the precious thing in the world, and give Toua a look with eyes full of love. The same Big muscled man with the power that can break your bones like dry tweaks; kneeling in front of Toua, begging so he can fuck Toua ass, _then,_ fuck Toua like an _animal_.

All in all, Hiromichi is Toua’s personal dotting masochist papa bear. And Toua is going to kill for him whiteout hesitation.

Their rare tender and a soft moment are interrupted by distant noise of the explosion, firearms, and manic laugh.

Curse his family.

Do they know what _privacy_ means?

…Right… that was just a myth for him and them, talk about Hypocrite.

‘ _…tsk! Just when I thought I get Hiromichi to relax…_ ’ the muscle under his hand and around him tensed, “No Hiromichi, it’s not Villian.” Toua said as he give his man soft kiss on the mouth. At the questioned look in Hiromichi eyes, Toua gives him mischievous smirk. “You were going to know soon.”

.

Toua can't help himself as he sends a dry look as he watches the horror unfolded on the field, namely;

Katsuki uses his explosion to pitch on the mound with the scarily high-speed flaming ball toward the now unnerved batter, but still scoring a strike.

Yoichi roaring demands for the players do his newly ~~torture~~ practice menu while firing his beloved AK47 toward the players.

Both laugh and grin manically _are_ not helping the situation.

.

It takes him and Hiromichi good ten minutes to makes the situation under control.

“Let me introduce you all,” Toua gestured the blonde that looks like Toua’s demon counterpart (not like the real ones are less demon) “The one that all of you misunderstand as my brother-” many flinch at this “-is Hiruma Youichi.” Youichi grinning sadistically as he seen Hiromichi like predator found his prey.

Toua gestured at the explosive middle school boy who glaring dagger at Hiromichi direction, the later start to squirm at his and Youichi intent eyes, “And the one you misunderstand as my kid-” said kid narrowed his eyes as Hiromichi flinch, “-is Bakugou Katsuki.” Toua sigh and rub his temple as he practically can feel an incoming headache, “They are unfortunately my nephews that I have to babysit for next few days or so.”

Youichi pumping his AK47, unsettling wide fanged grin bloom beautifully on his face, “And we here to _help_ this team at their practice, so all of you can _win_ for the next match.”

Katsuki grinning with a dangerous glint in his eyes at his cousin word, “Win? Don’t make me laugh,”

Even Toua let off his all well known dark chuckle, “That’s funny indeed.”

“Kekeke! Yeah…”

As if in the queue, they said the same words flashed in their mind “ _Because we are going to fucking Kill/Murder/Crush the next match!_ ” the trio blond’s silent as they stared each other, and then start to clack/chuckle darkly of their shared internal jokes, and the team are more than glad to not learn what the trio is thinking , so the let them lost in dark thought of how to mind fuck the Lycaons next ~~victim~~ opponent.

While everyone around them unnerved as the demons and hell start to bend in front of them. ‘ _Ah… they **are** his/Tokuchi/Toua family…_’ Is the though all of the players and coaching staffs are thinking at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me with KUDOS and COMMENT!!  
> I also consider your Ideas to write it for the next chapters!


End file.
